Before Busting
by 11cleyva
Summary: The year was 1975 and the young team finally meet for the first time. M for language. (I did this one after the original one about 2 years ago and I haven't finished it yet. I may get to it once I'm done with school.)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The sun shone extremely bright for an evening as struggling Student, Peter Venkman hailed a cab from the steps of the main library down town New York. He had his knit cap on his head and a thick green coat partially zipped, he took a minute to light his last cigarette. With a long drag he flagged a taxi down, he was about to entre when a lanky man jumped in front of him.

"Whoa! Come on man, I just called that one!" He flailed and try to scare the man away. The thin man eye's widened at him swinging wildly. He lifted his sunglasses from his face and looked at the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I need it really badly, see I have this-" He started but was cut off by Venkman.

"Just take it and shut up. I'll just get another one, pal." He waved him off and started to walk the other direction. The thin man thought for a moment, then spoke.

"Hey, don't I know you?" He shouted at him. Venkman tried his best to ignore him. But the man's persistent yelling got to him.

"Oh god I hope not." He muttered. He turned when he heard the cab door shut. The thin man came to him. "Ahh, you let the cab go!...Thanks..."

"I do know you. Well, not personally, but...aren't you in Psychology 505? With Prof. Wiseman?"

"What's it to you? Can't you see I'm trying to get a cab? Do me a favour and fuck off." Venkman said and pushed the man away.

"Well, sir, might I say that your attitude carries out of the class as well." The man said and followed behind. "I might add that your talk back with Wisemen was a good one the other day. I laughed for a while after that one." Venkman turned to face him.

"What do you want pal?" He said and crossed his arms.

"Ray Stantz, I'm pleased to meet the class clown of 505 Psych. I was wondering, if you were interested in a group project? You know, get some extra credit with the professor?"

"Peter Venkman. Extra credit, eh? What do I gotta do?"

"You've heard of the Zener cards, right? Well, I want to see if the use of the sixth sense is true and if so, can we prove what it can-"

"Whoa-whoa. Look buddy, I don't know what you take me for, but I think I can manage."

"Plus I have been pondering the workings of ghosts and want to see if there is a way to communicate with them. I'm sure the rights alone will be worth a lot..." That was all Venkman needed to hear.

"Shultz-" he started.

"Stantz..." Ray stated

"Stantz, count me in." He said and put a hand on the thin man's shoulder.

"Great! Let's get a cab and I'll show you what I have so far. It's back at the apartment building." Ray said and called a cab with no problem what so ever.

"Lead the way my dear man." Peter chimed as he got in the cab.

The thin man wore a smile on his face, his sunglasses pocketed in his breast pocket of his blue jacket. He seemed tall and yet the same height as Peter.

"So what exactly do I have to do?" Venkman questioned as he threw his cigarette out the window.

"Basic quiz, just the usual stuff in parapsyology matters." Ray said in a singsong tone as he stopped the cab. Venkman got out first and looked up in awe at the size of the building. Ray waved him to follow and they made it through the entrance. It was the basic place, nothing to fancy. Potted plants lined the windows and pictures hung on the wall. It was almost like a hotel, but without the bellhops and service. The elevators were a sight, the doors were nicely polished and reflected the sun's rays.

Taking it up to the 15th floor, they got out and went down the hall of more plants and poorly bought paintings of lines and other basic objects. Ray stopped at the door.

"Well, this is home away from home. Mind the mess." He said and let Venkman come in first. Peter was surprised that he called a mess a few things out of place. Ray took his coat and put it on the hangers in the closet, he did the same with Peter's.

"So this is what a college kid's house looks like?" Peter said and found a comfy spot on the couch. He was amazed that this Ray Stantz could live like this while paying for years of college. Peter looked up at the man standing in front of him, he gave a smile and smacked the couch just to make reference to it's softness.

"Can I get you anything? Beer, Coke..." Ray asked and started to go for the kitchen.

"A beer would be lovely." He said noticing a black and white life size photo of Marilyn Monroe on the wall that led to the bedrooms. "So, what..." He said as he was handed the beer.

"What?" Ray said taking a drink from his.

"When do we get to the cards or the whole reason I'm here?" He asked and sat up as Ray sat in the recliner next to him.

"Well, we won't get the tests until later. I thought that we'd start by getting to know each other better. After all, we are taking Psychology to understand people better, why not start with people in the same class?"

"You're not going to rape me are you? I feel that I may need to leave." Peter said and got up.

"Why do you hate the professors? I see that you give lip to every one of them, why is that?" Ray said making Venkman pause.

"Well...for starts their all a bunch of wound up pencil pushers with the idea that just because they're the teacher means that they can tell me what to do. Their all uptight because they have a calculator shoved so far up their asses they can't see that others are around them." Peter said and turned to face Ray. He looked down and came back to the couch and looked down at the floor. He may have crossed the line about talking poorly about professors, but Ray spoke up again.

"You might have a point there, Peter. I can understand your feelings about them." Ray said and took a long drink from his beer. It frothed and went down smooth, he licked his lips and started again, "Would you be interested in this experiment?"

It took him awhile to think of anything better than extra credit, he gave a slinky smile and put his beverage down on the oak wood table. "Well, I don't have much of a choice." He shook Ray's hand and picked up the drink, it had left a water ring on the wood. "Let's see, well I don't have much of a good story. See, I was born in a tent on King City Attraction lot. A field in Sedalia, Missouri. I went to school in Iowa city, but because my family was a circus one, I never stayed in place for too long. I really wanted to go to college, but I didn't have the balls to tell my Dad why. I just wanted to better than a circus boy, it would make my dad so pissed if I told him 'I hate my life.' So here I am, one money grant later, making my way through college on the peddler's cash I make on Coney Island. Guess I never left the entertainment part of my life. I'm a little of everything really; Irish, Dutch, German and French, on a count that all the women in my family were whores, slept with every man they met. Plus, everyone hates my Grandfather, can't figure that one for the life of me... So there. Now I choose Truth for you next."

Ray's eyes were wide and he felt himself feeling really sad for this guy, here was a man from the corn belt trying to make a good name for himself. It made him feel sick for making him remember, but Peter's face just kept on smiling, that gentle smile. It was a wonder that he came this far and to New York for study. Coughing to get his mind back to reality. "Um... Well, coming from Long Island, My mom and dad raised me and my older brother, Carl, and younger sister, Jean. My brother and sister don't talk to me or each other, too different, I suppose. Carl hates my sister for being... well she's bisexual and he hates that. And he stays away from me, because of my choice of study here at the University. At least I stay in contact with my parents, even if it is strained. Not much to be said about that, but that's the gist of my life."

The two men looked away from each other and thought of their lives for a moment, each was grateful for being able to take their lives to the next level by attending school and getting to know each other better. In truth, Peter was thankful that he ran into this Ray Stantz and having someone help him get through school. And Ray was just happy to have someone who understands what the field of study means to him.

"So, we got that out of the way, now what?" Asked a somber Ray. Peter though for a second and sat up straight on the couch.

"Well, I guess we start ordering pizza then talk business later." He said and put the empty can on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Going back to the library for some absent-minded searching on ghosts, Venkman sat in the main hall with books around him. The very thought of opening one and reading inside was madding to him. This Ray Stantz really made him pull his weight around here; with more books in his arms Ray came back and sat down. He happily opened one and started to leaf through, he eyes sparkled with sheer bliss from having someone want to help him. Peter pretended to look at the book under his arms, but his eyes strayed away and on to a man in the back of the room.

It was what was going on around him that made his eyes go back to him. He was surrounded by three men and being poked and pushed in his seat. Venkman watched as they started to get rougher with him.

"Ray, I'm going to go look at something really quick." He said and started to make his way to the back of them room. He almost reached the back when the taller of the men finally pulled the chair from under the man knocking him to the floor and sending his glasses shooting crossed the ground. Bending down, Peter picked them up and kept walking to them.

"Hey, stop that." He said in his best indoor voice he could muster. The man on the ground kept his head down as the three turned to look at Peter. They seemed shorter from across the room, giving Peter a snort, they left and gave the grounded man a push in the head and walked off. Peter was left standing next to him, he bent down and held out the glasses. "I think you dropped these."

Slowly a hand came up to get them, putting them back on he tried to get up. Peter held him by the arm, but he smacked him away. "I think I can handle it." His nasally voice wavered as he picked the chair back up and started to leave the room. His large hair was curly and seemed to bounce with each step, it came down to his shoulders but curled at the bottoms. Peter could see only the side of his face as he walked away, he had a large nose and very thin lips. He was tall and thin, and wore a checkered scarf around his neck with his blue sweater. A black book bag on his back he quickly stepped out of view of Peter and into the next room. Ray stood behind Peter as he saw the man leave.

"What was that about?" He asked seeing Peter's face. It was confused but there was something more to him, something that even he couldn't understand.

"Some pricks were trying to jump that guy." He said and brought Ray back to the table with the most books.

"Never saw him before. But it's real great that you helped him out." Ray said and gave him a hearty slap to the back. Venkman couldn't help feel a small part of him start to get worried if that man was going to get those thugs on his back again. His mind didn't stay on those small words in that boring book with its science jargon.

"Hey Ray," he started and got the other man to stop reading a book 'Basics of the friendly Parazoan', "listen I'm gonna get going back to my place and start getting things together for the move to yours."

"Ah, yeah okay." Stantz said quietly and watched him. His face was paler than usual but he seemed to be just fine. With his large green coat and skullcap, he started the trudge out the doors and into the cooling weather. His breath could be seen but he couldn't see that man with the nose, he hoped he would be able to see him again. For what, he didn't know, but something about him made Peter want to know more. Avoiding the cabs for now, he began to walk just out of the sun and into the shadows beyond the library.

As he walked further he felt eyes on him, more than one set at that. The sound of feet behind him made his heart race, he had forgotten about the three men. And sure enough, they were following him and close. Not wanting to panic he coolly walked with his head down, he had his share of fights before but these guys meant business.

"Where you think you're going?!" One of them shouted out, his voice echoed on the buildings followed by running up from behind. If Peter had ever felt scared, it was now. He tried to start running, but the two men grabbed his arms and the third gave him a shove in the back of the head. His sight began to spin from the force of the push, the smack against a department store wall knocked the wind from him.

The taller man came closer into his face, he smelt of smoke and gritted his teeth. "I asked you, 'Where do you think you're going?"

Venkman regain his bearings and looked the man in his beady eyes and said flatly, "To fuck your mom." He was given a heavy punch to the gut.

"Okay smartass, you want to try for another?" The man spat.

With a choking cough, Peter spoke again, "I heard she was really good, seeing how you're a son of a bitch." Another shot to the gut sent out a cry of pain. That one was harder than the first, he dare not get another but the tall man was coming in for another.

"Hey, Dickhead!" A familiar voice rang out causing him to hold his punch. Ray was racing up to the men, he wasn't one for violence but he saw his friend getting a large dose of some. The charging Ray made the two men holding Peter up flee, he tried to get his balance but fell to his knees from the pain. The taller man began to back away the closer Ray got, seeing it wasn't worth it he left and followed behind the other two.

Ray placed an arm around the grounded man. "You alright, nothing broken I hope." His calming voice was soothing to him, with a shake of the head Peter couldn't help but to vomit on the sidewalk. Ray gave him soft pats on the back. "It's amazing. Hundreds of people pass by and not one of them wanted to lift a finger. One day, this town is going to get so bad there won't be any coming back from it."

"Yeah, but what a hell of a town..." A choked sputter came from Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It had been three days since the beating on the street and two days since Venkman had moved into his newly made friend, Ray Stantz's apartment. Given the room off the side of the living room, he was given easy access to the kitchen. Ray sat on the couch drinking a TaB and re-reading his books on paranormal studies. He heard the door open on Peter's new bedroom and greeted him in his sing song voice, "Mornin' Peter."

"Morning. What's todays plan?" He said walking to the kitchen. "When was this made?" He asked holding up the coffee bowl.

"Just 20 minutes ago, cream's in the fridge and sugar in the pots next to the machine," He started and put a scrap paper to hold his place in the book. "After classes today, we go straight into the lab work."

"Oooh I can't wait..." he stopped and licked his lips. "Hey listen, can I ask you something?" He poured a cup and added two spoons of sugar. Ray gave a nod and took a sip of pop. "Well..." He started, "is it weird to want to get know somebody but they probably hate you no matter how much they get to know ya? Does that sense?" The thought of the man with the nose crept into his mind. He needed to find him and make sure he was okay.

"Well...no. Friendship takes a while in some people. It's like the evolution of dogs from wolves. In a way, some people aren't cut out to make friends quickly, it takes trust and maybe a little bribe taking. How do you think Neanderthals got wolves to be pets? They put out food for the wolves to take, and the more food they put out every day, the more trusting the wolves got of them. Thus, making the unbreakable bond between them and us."

Peter had a blank look on his face, he took in some words but most just flew by him. He know he would make that guy with the big hair and nose say 'Thank you' to him. He looked down at his watch, he had an hour before class and he needed to get going. Ray smiled and together they walked out and went to class.

Crowds of people walked the campus of Columbia University, it was odd for him to be walking side by side another on the way to class. 505 psychologies with Professor Wiseman, how Peter hated him and the class, he was trying to get done with this year and start a new in parapsych the next. He found a seat for both him and Ray, and they both sat and began the class. It was a boring hour and half class brought on with talks of ego and superego, the works of Sigmund Fraud always put Peter to sleep. Here he listened for what seemed like hours until Ray woke him up from his blank stare at the board. What followed the class always made it seem worthwhile, lunch.

The lunch hall was always stocked with the best little foods that could be bought at low prices, it was like a supermarket but everything was made for you. Ray never spent his time at the lunch hall, but for Peter he would. Crowded, loud and bright, the whole room was filled with people eating talking and getting done some homework that should have been done yesterday. Peter found a nice little niche that he always sat during this time, Ray took a seat in front of him and gave the place a look around. Peter did as well, his eyes swept the hall looking for that man. Just as he was about to give up he saw what he thought was him; tall, big hair, large glasses, it was him. His heart started to beat faster, he didn't know what to do, he was in the same room as him but he felt he was right in front of him. Watching him take a spot just near the doors to the patio area for those who liked to smoke and eat, he was rising out of his seat before he told Ray what he was doing.

"Peter," Ray said tapping his sleeve of his checkered shirt, "where are you going?" He asked as Venkman's eyes seemed to widen as he thought.

"To get some food. I'll be back." He began his walk across the room. Trying his best to beeline it, but people and their book bags made it difficult. The closer he got the more and more he began to see his face; no emotion whatsoever. His eyes never looked up, he head was low. On the table in front of him were his books and notebooks.

Peter quickly turned and went toward the vending machines that hid next to the patio doors. Little did he know that Ray watched him from afar, he was interested in what he was doing. It was funny to watch Peter be stealthy, he just never seemed very cat-like when it came to being quiet. Venkman looked into the machine and saw packaged cakes and candy bars. He remembered what Ray said about giving food to wolves as bait, maybe a candy will be enough. He fished in his pockets for quarters, and chose a Zagnut but the machine popped out a Crunch bar. He forgot that this machine is off by one number.

'Okay. You can do this; he seems easy to talk to...' Peter thought as he came closer to the table. He stood in front of it and looked at that curly hair of the man. He became stiff and didn't move in his seat, Peter slowly slid the bar on to the table and spoke, "I didn't get your name back at the library."

No answer just silence, Peter tried again. "I'm Peter Venkman." Basic, he thought. The taller man started to shift in his chair and began to raise his head. His eyes seem to burn into Peter's as he looked back at him, his glasses were huge and squared, being held up by that very Roman nose. His thin lips were tight and showed no smile; Peter began to feel worried that he made him mad. Then his eyes went from Peter to the bar then back at him and his hand slowly began to creep out to it.

"It's for you... look I felt bad about the other day and I wanted to show that, well, I think that-" His words were cut off by shouting from the food line. Looking back, he saw the tall man that punched him outside the stores days earlier.

"Hey Wonk!" The man was carrying a tray that was covered in nothing but condiments, it was overstocked with them that it was spilling on to his hand. He was followed by two others and some girls. "What'd I tell ya about sitting around here?"

Ray began to stand and calmly make his way to the commotion. Peter was pushed out of the way and held back by the two men. The curly haired man looked up at him and then looked back at Peter, his eyes were scared, but his face never showed it. Peter wanted to help but he couldn't. Ray made his way behind the two men and stood quietly behind them.

The man held the tray in one hand and began to pick gobs of it up and he flicked the brown mustard-ketchup mix in his face, then dropped the whole tray into his lap. The man shot up out his chair and tried to get the mix out of his face. He was able to get his glasses off only to be knocked backwards and over the chair by the man. Ray's mouth dropped as Peter broke out of the men's grasp. He rushed over to him, who was now holding his left elbow and pressed himself into a tight ball next to the wall. The men and women laughed, as Peter began to get madder. But it was Ray who opened his mouth first.

"Hey, pencil dick! You want to pick a fight on someone, why don'tcha start with me!" He said and made a fighting stance that was more humorous than intimidating.

"Who the Hell are you?" The taller man said and gave a forceful push to Ray's shoulder's.

"I don't think who I am is any of your concern. Now why don'tcha get outta here before they peel your face off the wall..." Ray gritted his teeth pushing the man back harder, Peter decided to get the fight going by giving the man next to the laughing blonde a punch in the jaw. Venkman recoiled from the hit, punches on TV always seem easier but this hurt and the other man didn't fall to the ground, he just seemed to get madder.

Ray had to react, but he was hit by a good punch to the gut and knocked into the table behind him. The woman yelled at the tall man, "Casey!" was all she shouted every time he was about to be hit by returned hits from Stantz. The man Peter was dealing with had a strong hold on him.

"Ray! Little help!" Peter shouted as he felt every inch of his body getting pressed down harder by the man's knee into his back.

"Little busy, Peter!"

The campus police came rushing to the scene quicker than Peter did when he tried to get to the patio doors first. Ray shot a quick glance over to the spot where the man sat, but he was gone. Venkman felt the man get lifted off his back and he was dragged up by a brawny officer.

...

"...before they peel your face off the wall." Peter asked a bruised and battered Ray.

"I thought it sounded tough." Ray answered and put the towel back on his lip.

"Well, good thing we got the worse end of the beating. We get off with no charges. Bad news is, the other guys are gonna want to kick our asses even harder the next time they see us." Peter said watching Casey getting pulled away by two police officers. "Hey wait a minute... I don't see-"

"I think he got out of here before things got bad. Peter, every time we get around him, pain follows. Promise me, you will not go looking for him again. I don't think my ass can handle another handing over..."

"You're so worried. For whatever reason, Ray, I believe we were destined to meet this guy."

"For what purpose?"

"I don't know. I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Okay, clear your head. Now, what is it?" A beat-up Ray held up a large card, it's blue backing looked like that of a playing card. Peter had nodes attached to his head that were wired to a box.

"Is it a star?"

"Sorry no..." Ray said writing a check on a paper and gave a small shock to him. Peter's eyes shot open, his first card and Ray gives him a jolt. Holding another, Ray seemed very serious about it.

"A circle?"

"No." He answered and gave another check and jolt.

"Hey! What the hell are you're doing!?"

"I'm seeing if negative effects somehow interfere with ESP." Ray said and held up another card.

"I know that, but I'm asking why give electric shock? I'm a friend aren't I?"

Ray stopped for a moment and thought, "It would be unfair to not give you shock when the others have gotten it."

"There are others?! Just how many people have you shocked in your life?"

"36. Now what is this card, please?" Ray asked holding the card.

"36?! You are a mad man!" Peter pointed a finger at him only to get another shock. "What was that for!?"

"You didn't answer in time."

...

"I will forever hold this against you..." Peter said as he placed an ice bag on his head. He'd gotten a headache from the repeat use of shock, Ray watched the TV. "I'm gonna need to get some cash from you if you want me to pick up those crazy books you want."

"What happened to the five bucks I gave you for the test?"

"It was five dollars, Ray. That's a meal ticket; I'm talking some serious cash." Peter took the bag off his eyes and looked at Ray who was now judging him.

"Fine. But ever ask for anything else money related from me again." He reached into his back pocket and drew out his wallet, giving Peter forty dollars, he put it back in his pants and watched more TV.

"You're never going to regret this Ray." He chimed and got off the couch slowly to grab his coat. "I'll be back, don't wait up for me." With a heavy slam of the door he began his walk down the hallway.

"Don't slam the door!" Ray shouted and turned the TV up louder.

...

"That'll be twenty-five dollars." A store clerk said taking Peter's forty, he pushed the books to him and gave him change back. "Have a good day, sir."

"Can't believe I just paid money for... Tobin's Spirit Guide. Geez this guy's a freak... and with some money left over I can buy a hotdog." Shoving the bag under his arm, Peter walked to the nearest hotdog vendor. "Hey Mike, give me a Coney. Thanks, say 'Hi' to the wife for me."


End file.
